


Dover短篇合集

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy
Summary: 短篇合集。cp倾向为法英，部分可作为无差向阅读。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【Dover】Excuses

“你又没有穿那件毛衣。”弗朗西斯皱眉，打量着亚瑟的咖啡色毛衫和露出的衬衣。午后的阳光照在花园里，把这身衣服衬得格外黯淡。

亚瑟闻言只是耸耸肩，他的注意力仍旧落在手中的花剪上。“不想穿。”

弗朗西斯好笑地看着他。“你终于放弃找借口了。”

“不想就是不想，没什么借口好找。”亚瑟继续全神贯注，似乎修剪玫瑰变成了世界上最重要的事——某种程度上确实如此。

弗朗西斯摸着下巴。

“我记得你明明很喜欢它。”他沉吟道。

“试试这件。”弗朗西斯向亚瑟示意一件暗红色毛衣。“一定合适你。”

亚瑟环抱双臂。他看起来无奈又恼火。

“我说不要拿那些皮衣和破洞裤，而不是除了那些衣服以外什么都可以。”他说，用上了“天凉了让某个小国破产吧”的语调。寻常人大概会被吓得立刻找律师立遗嘱，但弗朗西斯露出微笑，不容分说地揽住亚瑟的肩膀。

“你又不是没穿过皮衣和破洞裤，你还穿过破洞皮裤。”他轻松道，忽略亚瑟加特林重机枪一般的目光。“虽然风格不太适合你，穿出来不仅不诱惑还有点像那些叛逆高中生。”

某种硬硬的东西抵上了弗朗西斯的侧腰。

“这可是我们的约会，”弗朗西斯一脸受伤。“你竟然随身带枪。”

“你最好少说两句。”

“如果说真话都要被惩罚的话。”弗朗西斯道。“顺便说一句，红色真的很衬你。你也该换下那身老气横秋的衣服了。”

“真的吗？”亚瑟挑眉。“阿尔的说法和你刚好相反——他特别讨厌我穿红色。”

“你竟然听他的话——？”弗朗西斯捂心。“天哪，亚蒂，我真的——”

一旁的服务生望过来。亚瑟连忙摆手，想把弗朗西斯拉走。但弗朗西斯握住他的肩膀，蓝紫色眼睛里满是悲伤愤怒。若不是亚瑟对他如此了解，绝不可能发现其中潜藏的一丝促狭。

“我曾经无数次指点你穿搭的秘籍，而你从不在意，你一个字都没听我说！但你竟然听了阿尔的话——”

他的声音越来越高。亚瑟扶额，在这番话还没有在那些服务生脑中发酵为一个狗血三角恋故事之前，夺下那件毛衣便拉着他冲进了更衣室。余光瞥见弗朗西斯阴谋得逞的表情。

“我就说红色很衬你。”弗朗西斯道。他和镜中亚瑟对视一秒。“怎么样？相信哥哥我的品味。”

“勉勉强强。”亚瑟哼声道。他转过一个角度，打量着镜中的自己。

“多和我出来逛逛街吧。”弗朗西斯露出得意的表情。“你不可能总是穿定制西装，私下的穿衣品味也要保持。上次我为你挑衣服，你还是个小豆丁。如果你从那时候开始一直接受我的熏陶——”

他明智地没有说下去。

“结果就是，英国的服装品味普遍差劲。”他得出结论。“即使你每天泡在伦敦服装店里也不顶用。来法国吧，让巴黎拯救你。”

亚瑟一撇嘴角，低声嘟囔着伦敦时装周也不差。但弗朗西斯胜利地推着他走向收银台时，他难得地没有正面反击。

“我是认真的。”弗朗西斯对埋头研究修剪角度的亚瑟说。“一开始，我完全没想到你只是在找借口不穿这件衣服。”

买下这件毛衣后的第一次约会，弗朗西斯在咖啡厅找到了穿着白毛衣的亚瑟。后者捧着咖啡杯，眼神放空地盯着窗外的雪片。

“你看起来真像校园歌手。”他评价道，坐到亚瑟对面。“那件红毛衣呢？”

“扔去干洗了。”亚瑟说，啜了一口咖啡。“一直没时间去取。”

弗朗西斯理解地点点头。

第二次约会是在圣诞节。亚瑟开门时裹了件粗呢大衣，弗朗西斯没有对这件灰扑扑的大衣和大衣里的毛绒背心做出什么评论，毕竟它们很快就被脱掉了。

第三次约会在三个月之后。亚瑟套了件黑色卫衣，凌乱的金发也难得没有抹上发胶修整。弗朗西斯一言难尽地看着他。

“我不想被当成对未成年人出手的变态。”他叹息道。“不过至少好过你那堆毛衫背心——说起来那件红毛衣呢？”

“太薄了。”亚瑟理直气壮。

弗朗西斯没有继续追究。

“偶尔玩一次角色扮演也不错。”他揉了揉亚瑟的头发。

“你总是在找各种各样的理由，从太薄到太厚，送去干洗或者混在衣柜里找不到。”弗朗西斯说。“你怎么不直接说把它扔掉了呢？”

“我没有扔。”许久不开口的亚瑟说。

“不过从那以后，你的穿衣品位倒是有所提高。”弗朗西斯不理他。“每次来见我，终于打扮得勉强像个正常人类，可喜可贺。”

“你的打扮才不像正常人。”亚瑟指出。

“难道你想证明，不靠我的帮助也能变得时尚？”弗朗西斯直接跳到结论。他笑起来，胜券在握地环抱双臂。“这种领域犯不上这种奇怪的胜负欲。没有谁能在时尚方面和巴黎相比。”

亚瑟剪掉一个小枝。“没人会在这种无聊的领域竞争。”

“那会是什么原因？”弗朗西斯好笑地看他。“难道是你舍不得穿它，想留到什么重大场合？”

咔嚓一声。弗朗西斯一怔，然后才注意到突然僵硬的亚瑟。花剪下是一枝盛开的红玫瑰，但由于主人的失误，这朵玫瑰被连枝剪下了。

“真的？”弗朗西斯问，一种莫名的，泛甜的味道自舌尖蔓延开。他看着弯腰拾起玫瑰的亚瑟。

“你想多了。”亚瑟挑眉道。他端详那枝玫瑰，修剪枝叶，把它插进弗朗西斯的衬衫扣眼。


	2. Chapter 2

## 【法英】Speechless

国设求婚梗。求婚成功AU。

  
  
  
  
“这显然是不可能的。”亚瑟·柯克兰说。他正努力平复呼吸，草草整理着被弗朗西斯弄乱的外套。险些被自己的死对头拖去结婚显然不是什么绝妙体验，因此，即使他已经给了弗朗西斯下巴一头槌，趁后者倒下时甩脱了双臂的禁锢顺便一肘捅在对方小腹上，当他看向艰难坐起身的法国人时，燃烧的祖母绿眼睛仍然带点惊魂未定的闪烁。“收起那张该死的结婚登记表，我勉强原谅你的冒犯。该死，这不是玩笑弗朗西斯！”

弗朗西斯站起来，眼神温柔如水，丝毫看不出五分钟前破釜沉舟亡命徒的气派。

“我是认真的，亚瑟。”他的语调深沉。亚瑟不由得后退了一步，后腰重重撞上了桌角。

“我们彼此需要。没有你我真的可能活不下去。”弗朗西斯在这种场合总是该死地有说服力。“我看不出这件事哪里好笑。这是一个认真的求婚，亚蒂。”

“你疯了。”亚瑟说。弗朗西斯向他走近一步。“你是生是死和我一点关系没有。没有你我能活得更好。别过来。站在那里别动。”

他的左手混乱地在身后摸索，试图按铃呼叫霍华德。右手则探向配枪的位置，然后他才想起与弗朗西斯见面时他从不带枪。他瞪着弗朗西斯，头脑飞快运转，试图扭转当前的不利形势。当弗朗西斯想要什么，任何人都无法打消他的念头。还是找不到铃的位置。他转头瞥向桌子，试图速战速决——

然而他忽视了弗朗西斯丰富的战斗经验。他转头的那一瞬间，弗朗西斯便一个箭步冲上前，制住他的双腕，把他压在桌面上。身体仿佛被向后折断，腰部传来尖锐的剧痛，被强行拉到头顶之上的手臂也抗议着疼痛。亚瑟咬着牙。他是真的火了。

“你发什么疯？”他咬牙切齿问道。

弗朗西斯的脸近在咫尺，鼻尖几乎挨着亚瑟自己。他没有说话，只是盯着亚瑟的眼睛。亚瑟惊恐地发现那里面满是镇定。他扭头，避开弗朗西斯的视线。

“你在害怕什么？”弗朗西斯说话时气息喷在他脸上。亚瑟轻易辨别出湿润呼吸里香根鸢尾的味道。“我让他们提前一周发来了文件。制度，法律，这些都可以解决。只要你想要，我们可以一起解决所有的问题。但是没有回音，亚瑟，连一张纸条都没有。”

“我什么都不怕。”亚瑟冷冷道。“我只是认为你的玩笑开大了。与其制造这么多问题再慢慢解决，不如从源头上避免它们发生。以你的办公效率，恐怕这些问题到我们离婚都无法解决。”

“但是我爱你。”弗朗西斯说。“你也爱我。”

“现在才想起来打感情牌未免太晚了。”亚瑟低声说。“收起你该死的自负，别再幻想全世界都爱着你。松开手，我没准还能允许他们和你再签一份援助协议。”

“你的脉搏很快。”弗朗西斯没有接话。

“换你在这个位置试试。”亚瑟说。弗朗西斯笑了一声，直起腰放开他。

“显然，我不应该再这样对待即将给我援助的人。”他轻松地说，拉住亚瑟的手帮他站起来。“噢，对了——”

他把亚瑟的手拿到他眼前仔细打量。亚瑟皱眉抽回手。他转过身，打算按铃让霍华德送红茶来。

“别误会。”弗朗西斯摊手。“我只是看看时间。”

亚瑟从他的语气中觉察出一丝怪异。但他没时间想清楚了。门被砰地一声撞开，霍华德上气不接下气地跑进来，手里拿着一台收音机。他似乎没注意到弗朗西斯，直接奔向了亚瑟。

“先生。”他气喘吁吁地说。“先生。听听这个。”

亚瑟皱起眉毛。他下意识地瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，后者气定神闲地倚在窗边，把金发拨向脑后。

收音机里传出一个声音。即使伴着电流的滋啦声有些失真，亚瑟也能毫不费力地辨认出那声音的主人。

“我，法兰西的国家代表。”弗朗西斯的声音宣布着。“正式向联合王国提出联姻之请求——”

亚瑟步履不稳地后退几步。他瞪着那台收音机，仿佛他从未见过这种物品的存在。

“全世界同步收听。”弗朗西斯在他身后说道。“现在你可没办法置之不理了，亚蒂。我约定了十分钟后的记者会，先走一步。再见，亲爱的。”

他临走前还不忘抛了个飞吻，而亚瑟甚至没反应过来。他呆呆地望着弗朗西斯消失的方向，感觉自己过去一千年的国生失去了所有意义。

这场公开求婚带来的后果无疑是灾难性的。

弗朗西斯出门两分钟后亚瑟办公室的电话就爆炸般响起，他接了阿尔弗雷德的电话（“HOLYSHIT亚瑟！！！”）之后便命令霍华德拔掉了电话线。等待霍华德端红茶来的时间里他已经在脑海里酝酿了至少十种可行的谋杀弗朗西斯方案。霍华德端来红茶，犹豫地看着他，不确定要说些什么。亚瑟吩咐他立刻赶去弗朗西斯记者会的现场，他离开的时候还忧虑地回过头看了亚瑟一眼。见鬼的弗朗西斯。亚瑟拿起钢笔试图写一封信给女王，五分钟后却发现信纸上是一幅完整的出击法国路线图。他把信纸揉成团砸向对面的墙，紧紧抱住了头。

但他是大英帝国，了不起的日不落。当霍华德半小时后回来向他汇报，亚瑟已经可以一边啜饮红茶一边镇定地听他汇报，除了听到霍华德转述弗朗西斯“我们在战争中对彼此生出了深厚爱意”部分时唇角扭曲了一下，整体还算平静。等到霍华德惴惴不安地汇报完毕，他微笑着拍了拍他可怜秘书的肩膀。

“安排和首相的会面。”他说。“我现在要去面见女王。”

霍华德露出为难之色。

“先生。”他小声说。“记者已经包围了这里。”

亚瑟一震。他抬起头望向开着的窗户。凌乱的语声传入他的耳朵。

“法兰西先生似乎公布了您办公室的地址。”霍华德小心翼翼地说。

“Holy shit. ”亚瑟喃喃道。

他最终还是设法溜出了这栋房子，连夜驾车奔赴白金汉宫。女王接待了他，除了询问他所谓的彼此相爱是否确有其事，在他面红耳赤地否认之后便再没有提出什么令他难堪的问题。而当他潜入白厅，和首相及其他大臣见面之后，问题才真正开始。

“您是否与法兰西的国家代表缔结过婚约？不，大人，不只是纸质的，包括口头约定——”

“您与法兰西的国家代表是否有超出限度的情感？”

亚瑟难以回答。幸好首相站了出来。

“先生们。”他严肃地说。“你们在暗示我们的祖国与一位同性相恋。而这在我国是法令禁止的。难道我们的祖国会违反法律吗？”

质问停止了。但亚瑟无端产生了一种愧疚。

“但对方是国家代表，我方必须给予同等级别的回应。”一位大臣提出。“法国国家代表召开记者会之后，舆论已经发酵到难以收拾的地步。只让柯克兰大人回绝婚约，可能会引发法国国民的抗议和敌对，这显然是不利的。”

没有人反对他的观点。

“所以，我斗胆提出，我们可以举行一场公投。”那位大臣继续说道。“鉴于我国与法国长久以来的对立，民众一定会反对我国与法国的联姻。其次，合并带来的种种问题也不容小觑。最后，法国国家代表是一位男性，同性之间的联姻向来被严令禁止。因此，公投结果一定是反对对方的求婚。如此一来，我们便有了充足的理由驳回对方，而不必招惹过多的指责。”

具体方案一周后被提出。英国将通过公投决定是否接受法方的求婚。法方同意了这个提案。双方在时间上展开了多轮拉锯战，最后把公投时间定在了一个月之后。

“您不需要再为这件事担心。”霍华德说道，把小托盘放在亚瑟办公桌上。“我们已经展开了宣传，公投不会出问题的。”

亚瑟抿起下唇。也许是由于自求婚那日起便萦绕他的一丝恼火和愧疚，隐忧总是如影随形。即使所有人都安慰他，他仍然无法完全放心。弗朗西斯没有打过一次电话，没有送过信，甚至连一张纸条都没有。他也没有召开新的记者发布会，没有新的演讲，即使法国国内反对声浪也极为声势浩大。回想起弗朗西斯那天的状态，亚瑟自然不会把这些视为对方放弃挣扎的表现。但甚至是监视弗朗西斯的特工也并没有发回对方在筹划什么的消息，只是汇报对方参加了一些文化沙龙，偶尔前往一些俱乐部。这些更加重了他的忧虑。

一个月后，隐忧成为了现实。赞成同意婚约者以51%的比例胜出。

霍华德战战兢兢地站在亚瑟身边。当他向他的上司汇报公投结果时，亚瑟出奇地平静，未做任何评价便点头表示知道了。然而过度的平静才是不正常。霍华德等待着暴风雨的来临。

“调查出原因了吗？”他听到他的上司问道。

该来的总会来的。霍华德攥紧拳头。

“投赞成票的人似乎认为——”他迟疑着，又在对上他上司那双祖母绿眼睛后飞快地说了下去。“促成您和法国国家代表的婚姻，有助于早日废除禁止同性恋爱的法条。”


	3. Chapter 3

## 【Dover】Burn a candle

旧文重修。基本上改得面目全非了（ ）

通篇极为拙劣的三次元玩梗。味音痴组，爱丽舍组互动出没预警。

“We are forever neighbours, united in friendship，”弗朗西斯声情并茂地朗读着，破例没有带上他标志性的法国口音。“亲爱的小亚蒂，你的热情真让我害臊。”

“不然呢？”亚瑟冷笑，“Rival？弗朗西斯，你的虚情假意从来令我望尘莫及，不必谦逊。”

“彼此彼此。”弗朗西斯毫不挂怀地笑道，继续浏览着手中的文件。“你看，亲爱的，这篇协定真是情意绵绵，我都要以为我们之间的关系当真如此和谐了。”

“你不可能把那天晚上的会议记录贴出来。”亚瑟疲倦地说。“看在上帝的份上，编排这种假惺惺的文字真是无聊透顶。”

“我也不想回忆起那天你到底用了多少脏字，亚蒂。”弗朗西斯深表赞同地点头。“但特蕾莎是那样一位魅力十足的女士——”

“够了。”亚瑟沉声道。“是时候出席签字仪式了，波诺弗瓦先生。”

“给我一个鼓励的吻，好吗？”弗朗西斯拦住亚瑟。“我担心我会当场笑出声，我的好亚蒂。我真害怕他们会让我们当场接吻，至少给我一个彩排的机会。”

“不会的。”亚瑟应付道，看都没看弗朗西斯一眼，向门外走去。

弗朗西斯倒是不以为忤。“那今天晚上，”他向亚瑟的背影问道。“你会给我一个吻吗？”

亚瑟站住了。“老时间，老地方。”他低声说，再次迈开了步子。弗朗西斯跟在他身后。

亚瑟见到阿尔弗雷德时，后者正和一群西装革履的专家学者激烈争论，不顾走廊并非完美的保密措施。阿尔弗雷德面颊通红，不停地推眼镜，额角有汗液半干的痕迹，而声音已经处在撕裂的边缘。他怒气冲冲地批判上司新的决策，甚至用上了几个亚瑟曾经告诉他永远不要在正式场合使用的脏字。他看到亚瑟之后没有任何表示，只是扯松了领带又继续新一轮的论战。亚瑟便不避嫌地站在一旁注视着他。过于年轻的面孔，过于强大的力量和过于沉重的压力。谁能想到这个看上去同普通美国大学生无异的小伙子正左右着世界？亚瑟曾暗自思忖，也许阿尔弗雷德过于年轻的样貌和平素大大咧咧的待人方式使得他们无一例外地低估了他，低估了亚瑟一手带出来的弟弟（或许说是儿子更加确切）。而他们荒谬可笑的高傲，也早已在1956年那个冬夜土崩瓦解。

那群人散去之后阿尔弗雷德站在原地，垂着头一动不动。阿尔弗雷德在发烧，他知道。亚瑟走上前，掏出手帕擦去阿尔弗雷德额角的汗。阿尔弗雷德的皮肤有不正常的热度，刚才那一场辩论似乎使他疲惫不堪。亚瑟帮他摘下摇摇欲坠的眼镜，擦干他鼻梁上的汗珠之后又帮他戴好。他的动作平静而有条理，像是完成一道工序。整理好领带时阿尔弗雷德突然一把推开他。亚瑟踉跄几步才靠着墙站稳，微微气喘着拉平衣领上的褶皱。

“你老糊涂了吗！”阿尔弗雷德冲他吼道。“这时候去惹伊万对你有什么好处！这乱子你自己解决！我现在去通知路德维希和弗朗西斯，他们也不会插手这件事！你指望用那几艘破破烂烂的核潜艇和伊万抗衡？Hero同意了吗？！既然现在这么舍不得，你当时为什么要离开EU！”

亚瑟沉默地站着，听着阿尔弗雷德粗重的呼吸。他突然有些想笑。阿尔弗雷德，永远任性的孩子。还是两百年前，他已经是除却猎犬之外唯一敢冲他大声嚷嚷的物种，而这自不量力的幼稚举动仅仅是为了一束小小的蓝铃花。

“你连证据都拿不出来，还有什么话好说？你的MI6呢？只会在家喝茶吗！”阿尔弗雷德质问道。“凭着一个极有可能就想把Hero拉下水？你知不知道疑罪从无！我的法系还是你手把手教出来的！”

你的核武器研究基础也不是天上掉下来的。亚瑟动了动嘴唇又闭上了。现在谈这些还有什么意义？你的法系，你的技术，你最初的nuclear weapon。都是我亲手交给你的。

阿尔弗雷德吞咽一下，依旧怒视着亚瑟。其他国家意识体可能会因为这目光而当场跪下哀求，但亚瑟和他们不一样。他迎上阿尔弗雷德的视线。

“我不是来求你插手的。”他淡淡地说，转身欲走。

“亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德在他身后唤道。亚瑟停下步子，听着阿尔弗雷德走到他身后。

“我不插手，伊万会把你当回事吗？”阿尔弗雷德带着笑意问道。“路德维希会支持你吗？EU不管你，难道你要拉上马修他们帮你说话？亚蒂，你一大把年纪了，不要轻易赌气。”

亚瑟没有说话。阿尔弗雷德把他拉进一个用力的拥抱时，他闭上了眼睛。

“声明已经准备好了。”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边轻声说，“只等你在协议上签字。王耀的开价很诱人，但是Hero不会让你失望的。我只想和你并肩作战，亚蒂。”

曾经他对阿尔弗雷德的感情用事到底没有为他带来什么好处。他不知道过去的自己为什么会轻易栽在这样的小把戏手里。他自认不是一个好兄长或好父亲，但他反复思量，仍然认为他不应当得到这样的回报。

“这次小亚瑟的事情。”弗朗西斯道。“想不到你这么积极。”

路德维希闻声抬头，手上动作不停。他的眉毛仍然是拧起来的，而且脸色不好，弗朗西斯猜测他胃病又犯了。“UK还没有正式离开EU，”路德维希道，“在伊万面前，EU必须站在统一战线。”

“小亚瑟一定会感动得痛哭流涕。”弗朗西斯似乎深感遗憾。

“有话直说。”路德维希生硬道。

“向伊万道歉的是你吗？”弗朗西斯问道。他解开会议时松松束起长发的缎带，随意拨了拨仅做整理，冲着对面的路德维希眨眨眼。

“抱歉，”路德维希说，语气却完全相反。“请重复一遍？”

“果然是你。”弗朗西斯轻笑道。

路德维希的眉头皱着，一条眉毛却已经扬了起来。弗朗西斯有时候相当好奇他如何做到这样的高难度动作。“个人事宜。”路德维希应道。“与EU有关吗？”

“当然。”弗朗西斯带笑道。“EU本应站在统一战线，一致对外，不能让一个国家破坏了我们的团结。”

“你最好少管闲事，波诺弗瓦。”路德维希哼声道，鼻音浓重。“谁都不愿意和布拉金斯基闹翻。柯克兰也不过是被琼斯当枪使。”

弗朗西斯笑笑，没说什么，托路德维希向基尔伯特致意。路德维希的脸色——如果可能的话——变得更黑了。他简短谈了几句他那位赋闲在家兄长的情况，甚至没有费心邀请弗朗西斯前去做客便向他道别。弗朗西斯望着路德维希走出会议室，然后仰靠在椅子上，点燃香烟深吸了一口，盯着缭绕的白烟。

他不否认路德维希曾经是一个相当优秀的伙伴，EU和床上都是。德国人总是对他让着三分，尽可能满足他的要求，包括做得极为笨拙（虽然现在回顾，他怀疑路德维希的破绽都是有意为之）的种种示好。路德维希的用意从来昭然若揭，从一战到二战都野心勃勃得可以，找他联手的时候也挑明了话头，一起捞钱，提防阿尔弗雷德。双方几乎是一拍即合。之后也一样，他们明争暗斗，竭力争取EU的一把手之位。但至少表面夫妻做得和睦愉快。

弗朗西斯想起亚瑟，他永远不知道亚瑟会想出多少弯弯绕来坑他一把。路德维希本来尽力争取亚瑟对欧共体的支持，但弗朗西斯记起那个严寒的深夜和空荡荡的壁炉，记起亚瑟在他怀里无意识的颤抖低喃，于是面上尽管仍然极尽诚意，心中却早已放弃希望。也许他们本就不应联合，互相猜疑利用才是他们熟悉的相处模式。诚挚协定签订之后他本来试图去信任亚瑟，直到他发现亚瑟与路德维希的暗通款曲从来不曾停止。有时他怀疑亚瑟脑回路的主要成分是伦敦蛛网一般的小巷。将近千年的相处之后，亚瑟的心思易于猜测得多，但他依旧会在伦敦迷路。

他知道路德维希始终对亚瑟念念不忘，如今又先他们一步勾搭上了王耀。他知道路德维希看不起他，嫌弃程度和亚瑟有得一拼。他也知道EU现在不过还是路德维希的提款机，他的油水相当有限。但是路德维希需要他共同维持EU，EU需要他世界限量五份的话语权。而他向来喜欢被别人依赖，尤其是那人相当厌恶他的时候。他不想告诉亚瑟，其实他是希望亚瑟离开EU的。亚瑟在，他便只能和路德维希站在一条战线，耗去很多不必要的脑力提防亚瑟。而现在亚瑟走了，无论是拉上亚瑟和路德维希谈条件，抑或以EU为筹码把亚瑟绑在自己身边，都是极为不错的选择。当然，跟着亚瑟离开也没关系，至少他不会作为德意志第四帝国分崩离析的始作俑者，被半个世界口诛笔伐。

多弗的风里携着英伦三岛的气息，冷冽而潮湿。亚瑟坐在白色悬崖边，漫无目的地望着航船。天色已经暗了下来，灯光刺透裹挟凉意的空气和泛灰的云层。他想起上世纪70年代。戴高乐不再掌权，UK终于被欧共体接纳。那之后的第一个圣瓦伦丁节，弗朗西斯扬言要游过加莱海峡（分明是多弗海峡）来和他约会。他习惯性地讽刺几句掉头就走，回到伦敦后又有些后悔。他不应该用这样的态度来对待弗朗西斯的。尽管屈辱灼烧着他的神经，圣瓦伦丁节当天早晨，亚瑟还是来了多弗，站在南岬灯塔上望着海面。风很大很急。冬春之交的独特湿冷侵袭进他的骨髓。他穿着三件套，还打了领带，头发用发胶固定住，甚至准备了一枝用魔法保鲜的玫瑰，唯独没有准备保暖的大衣。亚瑟冻得不自觉打颤。他等了太久，久到他以为弗朗西斯根本没有打算赴约。傍晚的冷风使他的脸颊冰冷麻木。他拒绝学习游泳。他不喜欢失去对身体的掌控。但此刻他突然迫切想要谙熟水性，他真希望能和弗朗西斯在多弗海峡中央会合，或者游去加莱让那个混蛋给自己一个交代。但是他只能站在灯塔上，等一个玩笑似的约定和许诺。

弗朗西斯终于游进他视野时天色已经转暗，他几乎看不清那个举起一枝玫瑰冲他挥舞的身影。确认那人身份后，亚瑟从灯塔上一跃而下，像敦刻尔克撤退时那样扑向多弗海岸的怀抱。他撞上礁石。血肉迸溅在他的脸上，海水灌进他的眼睛和嘴，冰冷的苦咸味道。他也许在大笑，也许在尖叫，他不知道，也不希望弗朗西斯知道。

醒来时他躺在弗朗西斯怀里。那个混蛋竟然破天荒穿了泳裤，半蔫的玫瑰别在他耳边。弗朗西斯半长的金发散在背后，几缕散落的发丝黏在他额头上。他的脸色苍白极了，嘴唇也是。他的眼睛像亚瑟身边的大海。他真漂亮。亚瑟无端想道。弗朗西斯一直都那么美。亚瑟情愿为这种美付出一切。他的一切曾不值分文，于是他便甘愿拿这一切做赌注，赌上伊丽莎白号和无数船员的性命，赢得日不落帝国的黎明光辉。刚刚开始跳动的心脏不安分地猛烈撞击胸腔。原来这样的美是让人疼痛的。亚瑟意识到他一直在呆呆望着弗朗西斯，边在心里咒骂自己边难堪地移开目光。他们坐在一块较平整的岩石上，旁边漂着几片暗色的破布。他认出那是他前一晚刻意挑选的西装外套。复生带来的剧痛仍然在全身上下萦绕不去。他咬紧牙关，突然发现自己并非一丝不挂，身上是暖和的毛衣和牛仔裤。而弗朗西斯正望着他，用那双瑰丽如巴黎傍晚天色的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。那一瞬间亚瑟竟有种错觉。他以为弗朗西斯眼底的百叶窗没有合拢，而他几乎得以一瞥其中的景色。

“显然你对自己的跳跃能力存在严重的误解。”过了一会后弗朗西斯最终说，嘴唇冻得发青。“你太瘦了。哥哥把你捞起来的时候还以为你的复活流程刚刚进行到骨架。”

亚瑟坐起身。他仍然因为疼痛而眩晕，脸庞僵硬。他勉力挑起唇角。

“我只是以为你会喜欢这个小小的欢迎仪式。”他说，还没有完全恢复的声带撕扯着。“英格兰从不会让别人失望。”

说着他吻上弗朗西斯。恢复温度的手抚上对方冰凉的后背。弗朗西斯在抖。但是亚瑟不想脱下毛衣。太冷了。真的太冷了。弗朗西斯的唇齿间满是冷意，只有那回应是热烈的。

“你从不会让别人失望，亚瑟。”一吻结束后弗朗西斯轻声说，声音在海潮中飘零摇晃。“你只是擅长让我心碎。”

亚瑟向来自傲的自制力在弗朗西斯面前向来是要打个折扣的。何况夜已渐深，涛声沉落，而他在冰冷海风中等待了太久太久。他埋在弗朗西斯颈侧，无声地笑起来，笑得止不住颤抖。而弗朗西斯的怀抱那么紧那么紧，他几乎要以为那怀里曾经只有，未来也只会有他一人。

亚瑟裹紧外套。几十年前的失误绝不会重演，他舒舒服服地坐在这里，半张脸埋进柔软的围巾。加莱是一线隐约的金色，在视线的尽头跃动。

他累了。他用最肮脏的手段发家，亲手为世界制定了游戏规则，精心挑选与他能力相匹配的玩家，正如茶会时懒散地摆弄国际象棋，或者用纸牌搭建一座城堡。从前英格兰是个一无所有的赌徒，习惯于毫不犹豫地压上全部家当。而现在，他只想安静享受一杯红茶，配上精心摆盘的甜点。他早已不像过去，幻想着赌上大英帝国的遗骸，只求能重新让弗朗西斯为对付他伤透脑筋。他更不会动起学习游泳的念头。一切都太晚了，又或者是太早了，早到还没有剧变的征兆。前方等待着他的，也许是日不落帝国的再次繁荣，也许是无可挽回的衰落瓦解；也许是和弗朗西斯共同前行的又一个千年，也许是比他们相伴时间更久的冷落分离。他不知道，也不在乎。弗朗西斯于他，正如伦敦永无休止的雨雾。

手机响了起来。亚瑟认出是弗朗西斯的来电。他按下接听键，把手机举到耳边。他知道弗朗西斯听得见潮水拍打岩石的声音，因为他听到了细微的风声，伴着海浪翻卷的声响。

“我在加莱，正点燃一支蜡烛。”弗朗西斯轻声道。“你能看到它吗？”

亚瑟向海对面眺望。对岸的天空突然变了颜色，有什么在半空闪动。是烟花。

亚瑟盯着那烟花看了许久，手机那头是弗朗西斯深沉平缓的呼吸。亚瑟轻轻笑起来。

“当然可以。”他对着手机说，烟花在虹膜上烙下暗色的光斑。也许这些光斑可以给他对某些事视而不见的理由。亚瑟用力眨着眼。

弗朗西斯许久没有说话，再开口时声音有些不必要的沙哑。“待在原地别动。”他说。“等我游过加莱海峡检验一下。你是个无耻又老练的骗子，亚蒂。”

亚瑟几次三番欲言又止，最终还是不情愿地妥协了。他的确是个老练的骗子，而且没有什么能比得上看弗朗西斯难堪的乐趣。

“Miss you too.”他飞快地说，止不住唇边扬起的笑意。


End file.
